Adrenaline rush
by Ksquaredspn
Summary: After a thrilling case Sherlock needs to work off some excess steam and who better to help him with this dilemma than the two people that love him the most. JohnLock and Sherlolly. Rated M for a reason.


_**(Authors note: Hi everyone this is my very first Sherlock fanfic. I'd love to hear feedback but please don't be too harsh :) I tried to get Sherlocks personality to fit that of the show but I think it went a little AU. Anywho enjoy my fellow fanfictioners 3 )**_

Sherlock Holmes arrived late one Monday night at the door of 221B Baker Street. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the previous case. His key turned in the lock and stepped over the threshold trying to keep his excitement and adrenaline rush at bay. He walked up the stairs into his flat and sank into his chair beside the fireplace. His body was shaking and his thoughts run ragged.

"God why can't John be here.." Sherlock exclaimed out loud.

"No what am I saying..I...I don't like...Oh god what's happening to me" his brain eventually caught up with what his mouth had just said.

While he sat there, silence surrounding him his thoughts running wild within his brilliant mind. His phone beeped and he grabbed it from his pocket, hands still trembling.

"Solve it? JW" As soon as Sherlock saw the initials his heart skipped a beat and his palms began to sweat as he replied.

"Indeed, quick in and out really. Come quickly discussion needed. SH"

Sherlock read over the message before it was sent and decided that in and out might not be the best choice of words he had ever chosen. He deleted it and started again.

"Indeed, quickly solved. Want to come over? SH" He read it and although it sounded out of character he didn't really care at this moment in time.

***message sent***

His heart pounded, feeling like it was going to burst his chest cavity he got up to get a drink of cold water to try and take his mind of things. He took a glass from the kitchen cupboard, he retracted his hand and his phone went off again. The glass fell from his trembling fingers and shattered as it impacted in the floor.

"Can't. Mary is asleep next to me. Sleep it off Sherlock. Talk to you tomorrow. JW" John knew how Sherlock was feeling because it happened after every case. Normally John would be there with Sherlock and he would be able to take out his excess adrenaline on him.

"Damn damn damn! Now what? Think Sherlock think. Excess adrenaline, power rush, I need...I need.** *gasps*** Molly!" Sherlock said out loud as he usually did.

He checked his watch 01:34am . Molly would still be in the lab as she works late every Monday. Sherlock caught the first cab to the lab and found his way to his favourite pathologist.

He burst through the door and his eyes met hers. His legs could no longer hold him up, his back hit the door and she slid to the floor.

"Sherlock? Sherlock what's wrong, what happened?" Molly asked panic thick in her voice until she saw his dilated pupils.

"Nothing nothing, I'm ok I just..." He looked Molly directly in the eyes and she knew what he needed. John had been texting her moments before Sherlocks arrival to warm/prepare her for what might ensue later on that evening. He just wasn't expecting Sherlock to arrive so quickly. John gave her a time-frame of 2-3 hours, instead it was 23 minutes exactly.

Molly bent down beside Sherlock on the floor and whispered in his ear.

"I know" That was all it took for Sherlock to get off the floor hoisting Molly up by her waist onto the counter of one of the labs pushing everything aside.

He began to pepper her neck in kisses, gently scraping his teeth against the veins in her neck eliciting a moan from Molly.

"Sherlock...fuck!" She ran her hands through his thick black curls tugging his mouth away from her neck in order to pull his lips to hers.

The aggression in the kiss was evident but so was the passion and need.

"Sherlock now...please"

"Tell me what you want Molly Hooper" Sherlock asked throwing her lab coat across the floor along with her top and bra.

"Fuck. Me. Now Sherlock Holmes" with that Sherlock pushed her skirt up around her waist and pulled her underwear off. She fumbled with the belt on his trousers but he took over and ripped the belt buckle clean off.

His trousers and underwear fell to the floor and he gently pressed at her entrance and with one thrust he pushed into her, she moaned into his ear while grabbing his ass and pulling him further into her.

As she placed her hands on his ass she felt something she hadn't expected..another pair of hands.

"Sherlock Holmes...Is this what you wanted after a long case without me...wanted my rock hard cock in your arse fucking you until you can't think anymore...Tell me!" John Watson whispered in Sherlocks ear. Sherlock had never been so turned on in his life.

"Oh...god...John yes...Molly...Fuck!" There was not one sentence that fully explained how Sherlock felt.

"I'm going to fuck you Sherlock. You're going to fuck Molly and you're going to come harder than you ever have before" John said as he pushed into Sherlock causing to push into Molly once more. The lab became filled with moans and screams of pleasure, sweaty bodies ground against one another until all three of them neared their orgasms.

"John...Molly...I'm going to...Oh god yes...yes" Sherlock thrust into Molly as hard as he could and pushed back into John as he pulled out.

"Me too..Sherlock...arghh..harder" Molly exclaimed breathless. A few hard thrusts later they were all convulsing with mind blowing orgasms.

John pulled out of Sherlock and sank to the floor, Sherlock pulled Molly onto his lap and sat beside John with his head on Johns shoulder. Sherlock pulled off his greatcoat and put it around Molly to keep her warm and put his arm around Johns shoulder. He kissed both of them on their heads.

"Thank you. I love you both"

**_*Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed :)*_**


End file.
